The Arena
by Sajination
Summary: When Damien Shaw moves to Stoneybridge with his parents, he assumes that it will be as boring as his last location. He and the other wolfbloods are in for a surprise when the hunters become the hunted as a mysterious cult begin looking for them.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

****A/N: Hullo there, Wolfblood fans. I decided that I needed to get back into FF writing, so what better way to start off than writing a Wolfblood FF. Lavly. This FF features my own OC Damien Shaw, a young wolfblood from a long line dating back to France. This FF will feature Stoneybridge and some of the characters from the show, including Maddy, Shannon, Tom and possibly Rhydian.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, Wolfblood. Copyright goes to the respective creators.

I do, however, own OC Damien Shaw. He is my bby.

* * *

The continuous drone of music permeated Damien Shaw's ears as he languidly watched the world elapse by the window of the car. The music was a dull beat that the teenage boy did not care for; it was merely there to shut out the noise of his parents' chuntering. Damien was glad to leave Strontian behind. It held nothing but barren lands and boring people, with not even a forest or wood in the vicinity. With no cover from the forest, the Shaw family had not been able to transform for moons. There was too much risk of being spotted by the local villagers. The only time that they could transform was for prominent occasions and in the house. Even in the house it was a great risk; the wolf form was dangerous and sometimes uncontrollable. For occasions, it was mainly the human holidays: Birthdays; Christmas; Easter; New Year and all the others. The only true holiday to Damien was Reverence, the Shaw's own holiday where they gave homage to their founding ancestors. These were the only times he could really be free. To transform back into his primitive state and feel the wind caress his fur. To run with his pack was all he cared for, this human state was a mere capsule to contain his wild soul. Damien breathed a longing sigh and closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him and pull him into its depths.

"_Run, Damien, run!" An abstruse voice called to him from nowhere, "Run!"_

_Blinking his grey eyes open, Damien Shaw gazed up at the sky above. The brilliant sun sent coruscate rays of bright light into his face, causing him to squint and avert his gaze. Looking around him, he tried to make sense of where he was. Nothing looked familiar. Damien was lay on his stomach upon a high hill dotted with trees that grew denser as they fell into the distance. A forest. The adolescent swooned at the idea of running into the forest and capering around within the undergrowth in his true form._

"_Run!" The voice called to him again, drawing him in, luring him, "Get up and run!"_

_He would. Damien pressed his palms to the terra and pushed his upper body up, getting to his feet. Or at least he tried to. When he tried to move his legs, they did not respond. Perplexed and panicked, he tried once more, but to no avail. Turning his head backward, he glared at his legs in a state of shock and disgust. They lay mangled in a sickening position. Blood covered the most part of his legs and dark purple bruises were upon his skin, which was cut and grazed. His wide grey eyes could not take in the sight; it was too horrific to even begin to understand. How had this happened?_

"_Run!"_

_How could he? His legs would not respond to his movements, he could not even feel them. He tried again to get up, but his body failed him, leaving him splayed on the ground, the grass tickling his face. He could feel warm tears dripping from his optics, down his cheeks and onto the soft ground. This couldn't be real. His hands curled into tight fists. This couldn't be real, but it felt as such. The pine-scented wind that grazed his face reminded him so much of dense forests waiting to be explored. If it was reality, how is it that he remembered nothing? His parents were not here, and he had no recollection of an accident to cause his broken limbs._

"_Run free, Damien!" The voice was just taunting him now._

"_I can't!" Damien called back in anger, the words faltering and catching in his throat with despair. His emotions were mixing together in a whirlpool. Anger, fear, despair, confusion. They flooded his mind and pulled him further and further away from reality. "Help me! Please!" He knew not who he was talking to. This unknown voice was all around him, whispering in his ear and shouting at him in anger. In the sky and in the grass, circling him and playing with his mind._

"_Get up, Damien! You're trapped inside a mortal form. You're a prisoner to it. Transform!" The voice snapped, a thick growl emitting from it, reminding Damien of his primal nature._

_Of course, transform. Damien closed his grey eyes against the harsh scene, clearing his mind and focusing on sound of the hushed wind. Forcing his eyes open, a searing yellow replaced his human grey eyes, burning with an intense fire as he glanced down at his hands. His faded blue veins, usually hidden beneath his thick skin, were running dark with the blood of his ancestors. Damien closed his eyes again, feeling the soothing change overwhelm his body, flowing through his limbs like the sea flows upon the sand. This was how it is supposed to be. Elongated ears grew from his cranium while pale grey fur concealed his body. He let a small smile tug at the ends of his mouth as he reopened his amber eyes. He found that he was standing on all fours. The voice was right. It was only his human body that was injured. His wild form was strong, superior in every way to humans. His true form prevailed while his weak mortal form whimpered in the face of destruction._

"_Run!" A soothing whisper tickled his ears, urging him forward._

_His long tail began to wiggle from side to side as he glared intently at the looming forest. Damien bounded forward, his strong appendages pushing his embodiment, pushing him faster and faster towards the tempting green forest. Damien Shaw was running at an inhumane speed. One of the benefits of being a wolfblood. If only the humans knew of such pleasures._

"_We are old. Older than civilisation. Time has forgotten us but now they search. They search for us in the dark. They follow and trap us. They follow you. And now they find you." The dark voice whispered into Damien's ear again, but with a ragged, harsh tone that sent a chill down his spine._

_As Damien gazed longingly at the forest, he noticed the trees were seeping. He drew closer. Dark, obscured shapes formed out of the darkness, creeping and edging towards him. He narrowed his eyes, squinting to see the dark liquid oozing from the trunks. Blood. The forest was bleeding, and the shadows were enclosing him. The crimson liquid formed dark pools of shining blood. They grew and grew, until they were washing over Damien like a terrible wave, with the shadows tugging and scraping at his legs and tail, dragging him down._

"_Help!" He called, gagging as the sticky substance drizzled down his throat and matted his fur. He couldn't swim in this. He was drowning. He felt his eyes closing as he was pulled into darkness. The heinous shapes were languidly drawing the life from his body, sucking it out as he sank lower and lower into utter obscurity._

"_No one is here."_

"Damien!"

Damien Shaw awoke with an abrupt cry. His eyes burst open as he panted ad gasped for air, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Looking down, he found his tanned pinkish skin upon his forearms, with human hands attached to the ends. He wriggled his fingers and clenched his fists, as if to confirm reality. Damien leaned back into the chair, letting a sigh escape his mouth. It was just a dream. Rubbing his temples, he calmed his breathing and tried to regain composure. Just a dream. He was back in the car now, in the world of the living.

"Damien!" Shouted the voice once more.

The dark-haired boy jumped, casting his eyes to the front seats, where they lay empty with the absence of his parents. Where had they gone to now? A sharp knock to his side gave him his answer, as he looked to see his mother standing outside the window of the car, patting and waving at the glass awake him from his disturbing sleep.

"Don't scare me like that." He groaned as he stepped from the car, flashing an irritated look at his mother. She merely laughed.

Damien rubbed his eyes and began to look around. He saw his dad over at a nearby house. It was a large farmhouse with large stone walls and a thatched roof, with a stone path littered with weeds and flowers. A broken and tattered fence surrounded the garden, with a gate leading out onto open land. The land around it consisted of fields and pastures, with a small river splitting two fields in half. Behind the house, where the fields ended, lay a green, vibrant forest that looked teeming with life. Birds soared overhead and chirped with one another, while Damien could hear the content noises of the critters living in the lush undergrowth.

Damien almost ran for it. He wanted to shift into his natural form and hunt with his pack again. He felt a touch on his shoulder, bringing him to glance at his mother who gave him a knowing look. She understood his longing and comfort in being in his wolf form, but alas, was not as enthusiastic as him. She had said he would grow out of it when he aged, but Damien did not believe her. How could he ever grow tiresome of what he is? He shook his head and sighed. The forest could wait, for his mother's sake.

"We're here." His mother told him, placing her hand in his dark brown hair and ruffling it about.

"I guessed."

* * *

A/N: Welp, there you go. First chapter done and dusted, I hope you liked it.

The next chapter should be up soon and will introduce Damien to his new school and acquaintances.

I do appreciate reviews and new ideas for further chapters, so be sure to leave your opinion, it helps me to write further chapters.

Thanks!


End file.
